1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of charging gas into a gas generator that is for use in an air bag system or the like, which is installed in an automobile, for restraining passengers and protecting pedestrians.
2. Description of the Related Art
In view of obtaining clean generated gas, a gas generator using pressurized gas is preferable as a gas generator used to inflate an air bag. Known examples of gas generators which use pressurized gas include a stored gas type gas generator in which pressurized gas alone is disposed in the interior of a housing, and a hybrid gas generator which employs a solid explosive in addition to pressurized gas. Both types of gas generator typically employ a structure whereby gas outlets are sealed by a sealing plate in order to seal in the pressurized gas, and during gas discharge, the sealing plate is ruptured either directly or indirectly by a rupturing device.
These hybrid gas generators and stored gas generators have a pressurized bottle for storing pressurized gas, and gas is charged into the bottle at high pressure. In a known conventional charging method, pressurized gas is charged into the bottle through a charging hole formed in the bottle, whereupon a sealing pin fitted into the charging hole is welded to the charging hole to close the hole.
Known gas generator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,226,561 and 5,290,060.